


The Voice Documentaries of Lucy112235

by Lucy112235



Category: escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Mystery, Tapes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: Another voice recording fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Wait, how do you do this?

Is it on?   
I think it is.

Okay.

I  _ really  _ don’t have much time, at all. They could hear me.

I’ve found two of these tapes already, one mentioning me by someone named Bronwyn, the next by a person named Mystic blaming themself for… something.

There’s so many questions, I can’t keep track anymore.

I’ve been hiding here for it feels like forever. I’ve heard that they’ve kidnapped others, but this is proof.

Bronwyn.

Mystic.

I’ve heard others…

Leah.

Willow.

Cinder.

Birdy.

Dawson.

Chala.

Adop.

So many, I can’t keep track.

Oh crap.

I think one of them heard me.

Frick, I gotta go. I’ll tell you more later.

Sorry…

 

*End of recording*


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I think I’m good.

It was one of the twin dolls. They freak me out, more than that, they scare me to death.

Now I know for sure that Leah, Birdy, Willow, Chala, Bronwyn, Adop and Mystic are all taken. Their all in danger, and Birdy really seems to be losing herself.

For Birdy: ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA. ROILA.

Chala, stay strong. Team Eli must survive.

Mystic, you can’t blame yourself.

Leah, that goes for you too.

Willow and Adop, PLEASE SURVIVE. Fight it. All of you.

I don’t know what else to say,

I just  
Need to  
think.

*End of Recording*


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I’m back.

I might’ve just figured something out.

Mystic and Leah keep blaming themselves but…

I might’ve done something too.

The fic I was writing… _Escaping the Third Night._

It was harmless… at least, I thought it was.

Just a sequel to an Oli/Eva love story. An Alex/Gabbie love story with a different death order.

I had already killed Teala and Jc, and I was about to kill Roi, Nikita, Manny, Colleen, and Rosanna.

Did I actually kill people?  
The characters I loved so much….

Were they more than characters?

I don’t know.

And not-knowing is eating me up inside.

*End of Recording*


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, here we go.

I heard Cinder is going to rescue everyone. Please hurry.

I think I’m losing my mind.

Sanity is slipping farther and farther away every minute.

There’s a voice echoing in my brain.

I keep hearing  **Give in. Let me take control. Just like Birdy and the others. They are so much happier now. I see potential in you. Just give in to me.**

I try and fight it… I do.

It’s  _ so hard. _

Cinder, please hurry.

Anyone…

_ Help me. _

*End of Recording*


	5. Chapter 5

Um, hi again.

**Just give in. You’ve killed many in your works already. I can show you your full potential. Just let me-**

_ Shut up! _ _   
_ It’s getting stronger, much stronger. It invades my every thought.

_ Please,  _ someone help.

I’m near the back of Fatman Slims.

_ Please.  _

I- I can’t-

*End of Recording*


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, here we go.

I'm Chala and some others in the lounge, as she came to find me. Thanks for that.

I like it better when I'm with other people. The voice isn't as strong.

If you're out there, come to the lounge. It's safe here.

....I think.

I got a comment from Alyssa (hermioneg1127), saying she was sad that she wasn't mentioned. But tryest me Alyssa, I was trying to protect you.

Well, I'mma sign off.

Um, bye?

*End of Recording*


End file.
